On The Wings of Love - Leah and Clark
by lisafareweather
Summary: Leah and Clark get busy in his shop **HEY GUYS! THIS IS MY FIRST FANFICTION, SO TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! THANK YOU**


I had just gotten of work, and was on my way out of the office. It had been such a long day, and the only thing that was keeping me sane was the thought of my husband. I made my way outside of the office in hopes of wrapping my arms around Clark, when suddenly, I felt my phone vibrate in my front pocket. I pulled it out as my phone read _New Text From Hubby 3._ Quickly unlocking my phone, I pulled up his text message and read it

 _I'm sorry, I can't come pick you up today wifey. I got held back at the shop today. Are you okay taking the bus home alone?_

I felt my face drop at the sudden realization that I wouldn't be seeing Clark today, and texted him back saying it was fine, and told him not to worry. I mean, I did really want to see him today, but I don't want him to think that I was one of those needy girls who needs to see their man every second of the day. I'm not that girl, and I've never been that girl. But with Clark, it was different. I needed to see him almost everyday for my day to brighten up, otherwise I would have such a crappy day.

I hopped on the bus and started wondering on whether or not I should visit Clark before going home, but what if he's extremely busy and doesn't have any time to talk? That shouldn't matter, right? Because all I want to do is see him! Even if that means I'm going to be watching him work for an hour or two. Or should I just go home? Wake up early before work tomorrow, visit him at the shop then go to work? Before I realized it, I was standing in front of Clark's shop. I guess my body had a mind of it's own!

I walked inside the shop and realized that everyone had already gone home, but there was a little light shining from upstairs. I followed the light to see Clark heavily concentrated on some of the furniture he was building for The Sun and Moon Cafe. The one thing I loved about Clark was how invested he was in his work, and how when he started something, he had to finish it.

"Hey hubby!" I said quietly, as I reached the top step.

In one swift movement, Clark looked up in confusion and shock as he said "Leah! What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to see you!" I said, as he got up off the floor. "I missed you"

"I'm so sorry I didn't come pick you up today, baby. I lost track of time" He said, as he started walking towards me.

"Don't worry about it! All I wanted was to see you, and I got my wish!"

The second I said that, Clark's face lightened up and he did his full on boy-ish smile - the smile that I love so much!

"I'm so happy that you're here, wifey" Clark said, as he momentarily placed his lips against mine

"Don't you have to get back to work? I can sit here for a bit and watch you work?"

Turning around to look at the progress he made with his furniture, he responded by saying "No, it's okay. I think it's time for a break anyways" He smiled again and closed the space between our lips as he kissed me again. At first, the kiss started off as something innocent, then a few seconds later, his tongue was against my lips, waiting for me to give her permission to enter my mouth. With a little smile, I let him in, and our tongues started moving together in sync, as if they were dancing together in one beat.

His hand moved up to my hair and he pulled on the rubber band, making my hair fall down the length of my shoulders, and his hands started moving down towards my hips. My hands stayed caressing his face as I slowly walked him back towards the couch. He sat down as I wrapped my legs on either side of his and sat down on his lap.

Before any of us could think, Clark pulled away, slowly caressing my face as he said "Is this okay? We don't have to do anything."

"This is fine, I just want to kiss you for a little bit" I said, as I closed the space between us again. His lips moved from mine to the length of my jaw, down to my neck as he gave me light butterfly kisses every step of the way. I felt my breathing get harder as his lips started sucking on the nape of my neck, at which point I let a small moan escape my mouth. When it did, I felt Clark smile against my skin.

Him and I have never gotten this far before. Although technically, we are legally married, Clark knew I wanted to wait until I got married at the church before we actually did something, so this was a shock to the both of us.

His lips met mine again, as he gently laid me down on my back as he cradled above me. My hands moved from his face to his chest, as I slowly touched him over his shirt. I don't know what came over me because instead of wanting my hands on his shirt, I pulled his shirt over his head so that he was shirtless. I just wanted my hands to be on his bare skin. I made a trail of kisses down his chest, and right as my lips got down to his waist, I heard him moan my name in such a husky way, I felt myself getting wet. My lips met his again, and within seconds, I could feel his erection against my belly button. I have never felt this before. This was something new to me, and I didn't know if I should stop or continue. As if he could sense what I was saying, his lips parted away from mine, as he said "Leah, we should stop"

I pulled him down against my lips again. Despite the fact that Clark was right, I didn't want to stop. I loved the way this felt, and I was curious to see how this played out. I knew Clark was trying his hardest to stop every nerve in his body from ripping my clothes off, cause every time his hand reached the hem of my shirt, he found a way to move it away from there. Without thinking, I grabbed my shirt and pulled it over my head and threw it on the ground. The second Clark realized my shirt was off, he pulled away from me to look at my bare chest as I wore nothing but a bra. He looked at me hungrily, as I felt his erection harden a little bit more. The way he was looking at me made me a little more wet, and at that moment I knew that all I wanted was him. I stared up at him, as he said "You're beautiful. How did I get this lucky?" His hands moved from my thigh to my stomach as he felt the transition from fabric to bare skin. It was something I've never felt before, and his lips clashed into mine in one quick movement. Before I could say anything or even think, I felt my hand moving from his bare chest, down to his waist, as I felt his erection over his jeans. He let out a soft moan, as he said "God, Leah. I don't know how much longer I can control this. I need to be in you" as his lips touched mine one more time, and all I could hear were the sounds of us struggling to catch our breath and us moaning, as we tried so frantically to touch every part of one another. Before I knew it, Clark was unbuttoning the button of my jeans, and all I could think was _I want this. I want him to be inside me,_ when all of a sudden, I hear somebody saying "Clarky boy!"

Clark and I looked at each other in shock, as he said "Shit! Tita Jack" and in one quick movement, he hopped off of me, grabbed both mine and his shirt off the floor, and we both got dressed as quickly as possible. He moved quickly towards the furniture that he was working on before I came in, and I sat down on the couch as if nothing just happened. We heard Tita Jack coming up the stairs, as she said "Clark! Are you up here?"


End file.
